guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritualist Elite Kurzick armor
I'll adopt this page in a day or two. Got the armor tonight, but I'm too blasted tired to pic it. -Auron 03:42, 13 September 2006 (CDT) For the source of this initial information, see forum thread at guildwarsguru.com. -- 03:19, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Head piece I'm going to assume there is actually no head piece for Kurzick Mystic's Armor, 15k or not. This would be consistent with other caster armor sets. If there is proof of the existence of a Mystic headpeice, please post it here. -SolaPan 03:20, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :I added the head piece from the data relayed to me by Amber Spritkeeper. I know for a fact that she had the armor at the end of the preview event and will take her word for it, if she says there is a head piece. But I inquired about more information about the head piece nonetheless. -- 04:13, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::Here's Ambers answer: ::quote :::Hi, well there was like four head gear to choose from they all looked the same but added +1 to diff attributes (depending on what u picked) I think the looks and name will change at release since they will offer more than one armor style later as Vasburg. :::Here is a picture link to headgear: :::http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3001919 ::/quote ::My EUR 0.02: That looks like a matching headpiece to the armor, only this time they did what they should've done for FoW armor, too (at least warrior's): Offer one version for each attribute! I don't think they'll change that. Don't know though, if we should add the head piece to this page or to the general Ritualist Headgear article. -- 05:41, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::There's a difference between having 4 Kurzick 15k headpieces, and having a Kurzick Mystic headpiece. My point is none of the 15k head pieces belong to the Mystic set. That's like saying we are going to add all five Mesmer Headgear to each and every mesmer armor article. As far as I am aware, the Ascetic's armor for the monk is the only caster armor set that has a head piece as part of the set (none 15k though). -SolaPan 08:41, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Anyways, there is a more fundamental issue here. IF, the armor design we see at the FPE is the final version for Factions, that shows a complete separation of PvE armor Art vs Function. That might call for a full redesign of how we structure armor articles. -SolaPan 08:45, 5 April 2006 (CDT) 15k or fissure? This new stuff seems to be inbetween, i'm thinking there are gonna be more PvPers with this armour than roleplay :p 03:51, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :If they don't make farming faction points considerably more difficult than it was during the preview event, I'd consider this armor to be way "cheaper" than both regular 15k and Fissure, as it doesn't require lots of rare materials besides Amber (or Jadeite for the Luxons). -- 04:25, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::quite a number of 15k armor in Prophecies don't need expansive materials either. For example, Enchanter's Armor (15k). -SolaPan 08:47, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Move? I think this article should follow the trend of the fissure armour pages. In other words, I think it should be moved to Kurzick Ritualist Armor (15k) and expanded to cover all four visually identical 15k Kurzick ritualist sets. -- Gordon Ecker 04:08, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :Pansola is currently figuring out how to best restructure all the armor articles. I'm sure there will be a lot of movement. :) See Project talk:Style and formatting/Armor for details. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:21, 12 April 2006 (CDT) lol the male armor is so pimp —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. No shit. Only decent Ritualist armor in the game. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.146.25.147 ( ) }. Darth vader wannabe Batman! Dye this black and you look just like him I swear xD I can't wait to get my rit up there, just made him. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 13:42, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Female Ritualist Armor It says "Dyed Pink" but pink is not a commercially available dye. Please include the dye combination (blue+green for example) if anyone can correct that. --MagickElf666 15:49, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Talking about dyes, the current dye combo for female's divine! I love that colour... *runs to dye trader*...wait, I don't own this armor...:/ Mor9rim 12:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Without Insignias It says that "if under Luxon control you can only buy armour without insignias" I thought that with this new change they made you ONLY able to buy 'blank' armour? Correct me if I'm wrong Konrad 14:36, 7 June 2007 (CDT)